List of Ojamajo Doremi episodes
The first series of Ojamajo Doremi was originally aired on TV Asahi from February 7, 1999, to January 30, 2000, and lasted 51 episodes. It replaced the time slot for Yume no Crayon Oukoku and a new episode aired weekly. The series focuses on a little girl named Doremi Harukaze, who becomes a witch apprentice (witchling in the 4Kids dub). She is joined by her friends Hazuki Fujiwara and Aiko Senō to complete nine witch exams in order to accomplish their goal. No sooner, a direct sequel, Ojamajo Doremi #, was created near the end of the show's run and aired right after Ojamajo Doremi's end. It lasted from February 6, 2000 to January 28, 2001 with a total of 49 episodes. The same year, during summer, a short 30 minute film titled Ojamajo Doremi # The Movie was released along with Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!! / Supreme Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals for the 2000 Summer Toei Anime Fair. The Digimon movie was split into two parts and Ojamajo Doremi # The Movie was screened in between. After Ojamajo Doremi # ended in 2001, another direct sequel, titled Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi aired and lasted from February 4, 2001 to January 27, 2002 with a total of 50 episodes. In the summer, another short 30 minute film was released in theaters, titled Kaeru Seki no Himitsu. It was screened between Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers and Kinnukoman. Following Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi, the fourth and final series, Ojamajo Doremi Dokka~n!, ran on TV Asahi from February 3, 2002, to January 26, 2003, and lasted 51 episodes. Ojamajo Doremi took a brief hiatus until early 2004, when Toei Animation announced news of making Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho. It was a 13-episode sidestory to Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi was originally scheduled to be released as an OVA beginning September 24, 2004, but was first made available on Sky PerfectTV!! PPV from June 26, 2004 until December 11, 2004. Ojamajo Doremi made its US debut on 4Kids TV under the name Magical DoReMi with a preview episode on August 13, 2005 and regularly airing episodes beginning September 10, 2005; they aired 26 episodes by March 11, 2006. After that, the show was rerun until August 19, 2006. The show continued its run on November 13, 2007, exclusively on the network's web site and released its last episode on May 2, 2008. Due to the nature of some of the show's contents, 4Kids Entertainment altered or removed certain scenes and images to give the show a more Western feel and to make it suitable for younger audiences as well as to be a lot less serious, younger and lighter in tone and even have a lower TV-Y rating. Along with many of the scenes removed and altered as well as some episodes altered, Episode 30 was never released and dubbed in English for the young kids walking in a graveyard without their parents and heavy elements of religion that seems inappropriate for the American target age group, as it was appropriate for the target age group in Japan. Currently, 4Kids Entertainment does not plan to license the sequels or the movies, even though it still owns the rights to the show since it still airs on the Toonzai website. Series 1: Ojamajo Doremi Series 2: Ojamajo Doremi Sharp # Series 3: Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi Main Episodes Sidestory: Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho Series 4: Ojamajo Doremi Dokka~n! Movies References ; General * * * * * * ; Specific Episodes Ojamajo Doremi es:Anexo:Episodios de Ojamajo Doremi fr:Liste des épisodes de Magical DoReMi it:Episodi di Ojamajo Doremi ja:おジャ魔女どれみの放送リスト